Best Birthday Ever
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Matthew gets a special surprise from Gilbert for his birthday. For Canada Day. R


Matthew leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. It had been a long day in the office, lots of errands and paperwork. He collected the remainder of the unfinished papers, fully intending on doing them at home, and stuffing them into a folder.

He stood up and made his way out of the office. He made his way outside and down the road to his house, sure, he lived a mile or two away but the way he was getting paid and the economy; he couldn't afford a car right now. He sighed and looked up at the stars littering the sky, the day was ending, just a few more hours. Despite it being his birthday, he spend the day in the office. Alfred, Arthur and Francis called (surprisingly) and wished him a happy birthday and gifts.

Alfred had gotten him some American flag flip-flops (in basement), Arthur: some tea and some of his home cooking (in trash) and Francis had baked him a cake. In which was still sitting in his refrigerator waiting to be eaten. He smiled to himself, at least he knew he would be remembered on this day. Though there is still this slight sliver of worry it might be forgotten. He usually didn't care, but it was still nice to know people were thinking about you, especially something of a little bit of importance.

He saw his house coming into view and paused as he saw a car outside his house, then sighed, annoyed. "Why do they always park in front of my house? They have a whole freaking empty block!" Usually he didn't get mad over the small things like this, he must be tired. He sighed and stuck the key in the doorknob but paused as he notice the door opened easily. He pocketed the key and thought about grabbing his cell phone and called the police, he _would _get robbed today.

Instead of calling the police he stepped inside and looked around, there were a few lights were on, he was sure he turned them off before he left that morning. He shrugged, well, this morning he was in a rush so he must have left without locking or turning off the lights. He closed the door and threw his keys on the stand and went upstairs to change into his pajama's. He came down and headed towards the kitchen, he went through the door and stopped short as he saw a familiar someone with white hair and unusually pale skin, slumping in one of his chairs and head down on the table also making slight snoring sounds.

Matthew smiled and leaned against the door frame at the sleeping figure in his kitchen. Ah, so that must had been Gilberts car, he didn't even think about anyone coming over to visit him. Matthew then noticed a white box beside Gilbert so he went over and looked at it. It was a white box and was labeled to him for his birthday gift. Matthew smiled and took a peak inside, it smelled so good, like- "Pancakes?" Matthew wondered out loud. "No, it's a cupcake make out of pancakes, it took forever to make." Matthew looked up to see the Prussian yawning then smiling.

Matthew looked down at the cupcake and smiled. "Thanks, Gil." Gilbert grinned, "I know its awesome right? Feliciano helped me form the cupcake style but the rest was all me!" Matthew giggled and sniffed it. "It even had syrup in it?" Gilbert nodded, "Yeah…that was…complicated, me and Feli were wondering if it would cook like that." "You went through so much trouble for me? Gil!" Gilbert shook his head and wrapped his arms around Matthew. "Only for you." Matthew blushed. "Thanks again, Gil." Gilbert blinked.

"That's not all! I have one more present for you!" He glanced at the clock and then grabbed his hand pulling him out the door. "Gilbert! Where are we going? I'm in my PJ's! " Gilbert chuckled, "Trust me, no one is gonna care." He shoved Matthew in his car, started it up and drove to the lake. Gilbert took Matthew's hand and helped him up on the top of the car then pointed to the sky. "Today's Canada Day, remember?" Matthew nodded and looked to the sky to see a burst of colors go up onto the sky; all making the Canadian flag. Matthew stared up in awe.

Once they were a good five minutes into it and Gilbert turned to Matthew, who was in grossed in the fireworks. "Mattie." Matthew took his eyes away from the sky and back down to Earth at Gilbert. "Yes?" Gilbert looked a bit nervous and so that made Matthew nervous. "Yes?" Matthew asked again.

"Matthew, do you love me?" Matthew blinked. "Of course." What kind of question was that? "W-well-" Gilbert pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal a ring. "Matthew Williams, will you marry me?" Matthew stared at the ring, mouth agape. Gilbert looked hopefully into Matthews eyes waiting for an answer. Matthew's face formed into a grin and tears formed in his eyes, "Yes, yes, Gilbert!" Gilbert leaned in a kissed Matthew the Prussian then pulled away, put the ring on Matthews finger and together they watched the fireworks till the very end.

Matthew smiled to himself ' This was the best birthday ever.'

**OoOoOoO**

**My first PruCan! This was supposed to be for Canada Day, but I didn't make it in time. So here it is 16 minutes late xD Review.**


End file.
